


Why Are We Like This?

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [27]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Name Calling, Physical Abuse, Toxic Relationships, general angst fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “For the prompt thingy, could I request some good old Danti angst with #30: Why are we like this? (I love the way you write them)”- ugabemenightmares





	Why Are We Like This?

Dark and Anti weren’t at each other’s throats as much as many would think. But when things blew up between them, it blew up in some spectacularly horrifying ways.

“Ye’re a fuckin’ cunt! When I have shit under control, ye’re draggin’ me arse back home because ‘aw, wah, Anti got a scratch’, but when I actually tough it up and ask for yer help, which ye KNOW how hard that shite is to do, ye leave me out in the fuckin’ gutter!”

Antis accent got rather thick when had a lot of emotions happening. It happened when he was aroused or sad, and it happened a lot when he was pissed off.

Dark, as usual, kept his cool. And Anti hated it. He hated feeling like the weak little tag along brat.

“You need to learn some independence. I cannot and will not always be available if you need assistance.”

Dark kept his hands behind his back the entire time, the perfect picture of discipline and control. Anti hated it, he felt his seething rage through his code. It was becoming difficult to hold himself back from violence.

“Ye don’t need to keep bossin’ me around! Ye’re not my fuckin’ father!”

Dark stepped in close, and his face was... difficult to decipher. Anti hoped that it wasn’t what he thought it was.

“Then maybe you should start respecting me like one and we’ll actually get somewhere.”

Anti stepped back. Yeah, it was lust. He made a face.

“Ye’re disgusting.”

“You. Can’t. Talk.”

Before Anti could even retaliate, Dark had a hand around Antis neck shoving him back against the wall with more violence than he usually carried himself with. Anti tensed, clenching his fists closed, fighting the urge to bite back. Instead, he just spat out the first thing that came to mind.

“Perverted prick.”

Dark spat back.

“Bratty bitch.”

Anti shivered, physically shook. Because for some reason, that hurt. That really fucking hurt and he didn’t know why. He was sure, in whatever distant, walled off part of Darks heart that still felt things, that it hurt him too. But Dark barely showed it.

Not until Anti gave into his urges, reeling back and slapping Dark in the face as hard as he could. He felt his nails catch too, and Dark let go of Anti. He stumbled back slightly, clearly not having expected Anti to get physical back. Or maybe he expected Anti to just submit, and they’d hatefuck their problems away. Who knew.

Dark was bleeding from his cheeks and Anti was cradling his neck, likely imprinted with bruises from Dark. They were fairly even. But they were both hurting.

Dark spoke first, because he always did.

“...I’m sorry.”

Anti shook his head profusely, glitching slightly, and tried to stutter something out, anything out that would make this not turn into something deep. He didn’t like... inward reflection.

“No, no, it was me, it’s fine, it’s -“

“Why are we like this?”

Dark sounded so resigned, and Antis heart - or whatever he had for the substitute - broke.

Anti looked down at his own hands that had physically injured Dark, and not in a fun way either. He felt the lingering pressure at his neck too. He felt his own form glitch, he saw Darks form crack.

“We’re not... built for this kinda stuff. Ye’re a revenge-driven half demon thing, I’m a fuckin’ literal virus. We’re not supposed to be able to be functional or fall in love or whatever.”

Anti sounded less resigned, more frustrated. Darks tone reflected it.

“But we did anyway.”

Anti echoed.

“We fuckin’ did anyway.”

Dark did something with his hands, that didn’t revolve around putting them behind his back. It was like he was trying to keep them out, like that was more vulnerable for him somehow.

He sounded close to confused.

“And it’s supposed to work because... because we love each other and that’s - that’s supposed to trump anything. Right?”

Anti paused.

“Right. ‘Spose That shit’s just always gonna be harder for us.”

Dark stayed silent. The tension wasn’t difficult. It wasn’t an ‘are we going to break up’ sort of moment.

It was a ‘we’ve gotta work on our shit’ moment.

Dark broke the silence one more time.

“I’m sorry.”

This time, Anti didn’t try to censor Darks apology. He took it for what it was, and said it right back.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
